


Taste

by AttackonSandwich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, characters to be added later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackonSandwich/pseuds/AttackonSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is an on-and-off writer who's attention is drawn to this small restaurant somewhat far from his home. Not only the food is delicious, but also the chef running it. Eren Yeager is a passionate young chef who had just taken over the restaurant. However he has somewhat of a temper and that sometimes drives customers out. Ever since he laid eyes on him in the kitchen, he's been trying to become a friend to this hot head. The day finally comes when he gets his number and tries to work his way into his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t question me about restaurant stuff because I know my shit. I've watched enough of Gordon Ramsay's Hell's Kitchen to know what I'm about, son. I've done my research for this AU. (lol not really though) Be warned that there may be grammar errors, and/or spelling errors. So, if I get anything wrong or something, please kindly point it out and don’t be a dick about it. This really is the first fan fiction that I've taken seriously, and my writing skills are terrible. Please, again, be nice about it and all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated for my writing improvement. Thank you. (if anyone even reads it…..)

"maybe I should just tell him"

"maybe he feels the same way….?"

"he's a hard-headed idiot, he never got the hints"

"if I don't do something, he'll never know"

 

"Levi!"

A familiar voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. It was Petra, the waitress that works at Levi's favorite restaurant. He looks up.

"are you alright Levi? You seem a little off today. Would you like a glass of water?"  
"um, no I'm fine. Bring me the usual" he says as he hands the menu back to her.

"well, alright. I'll be back with your order in a moment." and she leaves to the kitchen.

Levi starts to wonder how he started coming to this restaurant. More importantly was why he would drive here where it is far from his home. His friend Hange had told him about the restaurant and that there would be something "interesting" that might intrigue his curiosity. He often wonders why the hell he would even listen to those shitty glasses, but boy, he was really glad he did. The head chef of this restaurant was not only talented, but also very hot and his name was Eren Yeager. He wondered how Hange knew Levi's type, or how she even knew he was gay. It didn’t matter now. All that mattered was to figure out if this chef liked Levi back.

In the past, Levi had managed to befriend him after he had complimented the boy on his amazing cooking skills. One day, Levi asked to see "how the magic happened behind the kitchen" and the kid happily allowed him in the kitchen during diner service. Levi found Eren had a temper for perfection. Even though there were cooks much older than him, they often happily followed his orders. Levi saw how perfectly in sync this kid had the kitchen running as if he had been doing it for decades. He saw the passion for cooking Eren had, and he admired him for it. That day, Levi realized he might actually have a thing for this kid. Days after that, Levi kept going to the restaurant so often that the staff recognized him and they always had a table open for him, next to the kitchen. The kitchen was constructed in a way that costumers can see the cooks work. However Eren was a little temper mental and people often got a little scared hearing screams from the kitchen. But ever since Eren noticed Levi sat at the table closest to the kitchen, Eren yells a little less every time he knows Levi is visiting.

"here's your usual Levi"

"thanks Petra"

As Levi begins to eat, Petra has a smirk across her face and says "hope you enjoy your view today~" and leaves. Levi almost chokes on his food. Eren comes out of the kitchen and he takes a glance at Eren, And holy shit, he's wearing jeans that highlight his thighs and ass REALLY well. He can't stop staring. Eren notices Levi and walks into the kitchen once again. Levi immediately looks down to his food in panic. "SHIT, did he see me staring?!" Levi looks up a little to check, and Eren comes out with a plate of food and walks toward Levi's table. "SHIT, he did. WHAT DO I DO? WHY DOES HE LOOK SO HOT IN THOSE JEANS?!?!"

"oh, hello Levi!" the brunette says in excitement. 

"hey kid, how's it going" 

Yes, casual. Levi thought. He could barely keep a straight face, for he was staring at this kid's ass just before. He was really trying not to push this kid against the table and fuck him senseless. No, these kinds of thoughts only made him unable to look at him straight in the face. He continued trying to ignore the way the jeans perfectly define his thighs and ass. Eren continued with the conversation.

"well, its busy like usual today in the restaurant. I'm on my break right now, mind if I join you?" He says with a plate of food on his hand.

Levi choked on the glass of water he was drinking. And quickly said with a cracked voice, "knock yourself out"

Levi was in a panic. He had never really sat down with him. They did sometimes chat when Levi had a meal there, but that was it. But now, he has Eren sitting right in front of him, and the perfect opportunity to get to know the kid better.

"you like the food so far?"

"oh, um yeah. It's really good as usual"

Eren gives Levi a soft smile and says, "I'm glad you like it"

Levi can't take it. He had never seen Eren smile before. He was usually angry when he spoke to Eren during and after a service. He felt like the luckiest person in the world right now. Levi had Eren all for himself, and figures that Eren doesn't give away smiles very often.

"So, anyway…" Eren continues. "I've always wondered what you do for a living."

That was a good question. What did he do for a living? He was a writer, but sometimes publishes articles in magazines or newspapers, but it wasn't like a solid job. He hadn't published any books, not yet anyway. But he figured that's what a writer is right? 

"I'm a writer."

Eren suddenly shows excitement by the reply and says, "Really? What do you write about?"

Yet another good question. Levi often wrote about various subjects such as politics, and other boring articles. But his true writing laid on novels, even if he hadn't officially published anything yet. He often published articles by another name, his pen name, which was Rivaille. No first name, just a last name, to intrigue people whom actually looked at the author's name. He often thought using that pen name for the novels he would someday publish. Just so that future fans don't come running to his doorstep if he used his real name. But he had to give Eren an answer. He figured he had held this kid on a pause long enough and decides to answer with whatever comes to his mind first.

"um...more importantly, you've been overworking yourself lately haven't you?"

"well…" 

"Even if you are the best fucking chef ever, you have to rest properly once in a while. You're too young to have dark circles under your eyes."

"yeah…"

"seriously… you're such a workaholic, learn to be the stupid young adult you should be."

Eren then looks at Levi and says, "you're right, I should relax!"

A watch alarm goes off. "Oh, sorry Levi I have to go back to work. But if you want, we can get together sometime soon."

Before Levi could even respond to anything, Eren continued to write something on a napkin. And hands it to Levi.

"Here's my phone number so that we can work out the details. See you later Levi!" and Eren leaves.

Levi can't process what just happened. Did Eren just…. Ask him on a date right now?! No, Eren didn't say a date…but it felt like he did.

Levi pays the bill at the front of the restaurant, and at that moment Petra passes by and says to Levi in a low voice, "so, did you enjoy your view today Levi?" and she gets back to work. Levi stood there frozen for a little while, glances to the direction of the kitchen, and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, I may not post as often (if anyone even cares for that information) due to the simple fact that I have school. ok, bye.


End file.
